Bobo the Clown (character)
Bobo the Clown is a TV personality, starring in his own show "The Bobo the Clown Show". Bobo sports a curly mohawk and has a swastika tattoo on the left side of his head. Personal Information Real Name: Unknown Location: Resides in Quadropolis. Created: in 1992 First Appearance: "Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose Volume 1" #2 (1992) Powers, Abilities and Weaknesses * Bobo is a celebrity and TV personality Current Era Appearances * D.O.P.E. Volume 2, Number 1 (2016) (background cameo) Character Biography Not much is known about Bobo in the Current Era besides that he hosts a TV show. His face is shown on a monitor in the NEC command room, as entertainment to one of the screenwatchers there. (D.O.P.E. Volume 2, Number 1) Initial Era Sprinkles, in the early issues of "Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose" Volume 1, is a fan of the show. Bobo first appeared (in the Initial Era) on Sprinkles's TV set in "Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose" Volume 1, Number 2 (1992). In Sprinkles Volume 1, Number 7 (1992), "The Bobo the Clown Show" is shown again. Sprinkles and Jack are watching Bobo teach people how to load and shoot a gun, which he fires towards the camera, resulting in technical difficulties. Sprinkles Volume 1, Number 10 is an issue dedicated to "The Bobo the Clown Show". Bobo is picking his nose, as an intro to his first guest, Mr. John Pickett, who displays his nasal mucus art. After an "Itch and Scratch" cartoon, Bobo proclaims it to be "Fire-Arms Time" where he has his assistant Paco wear a bullseye shirt while Bobo shoots him with an Uzi. Bobo says beforehand that he's using paint bullets, but then after filling Paco with lead, reveals "someone" must have switched in real bullets. Next is a "Wuzzy" cartoon, which Bobo doesn't care for, so they show an editted version where Wuzzy is killed. As a teaser for the next episode, Bobo says they'll be discussing the many uses of bodily noises. In Sprinkles Volume 1, Number 25, Jack is watching the show when they announce a contest where you can win backstage passes and meet Bobo. In the next issues, Jack wins the contest, and he and Sprinkles go to a filming of the show. Afterwards, they try to go backstage and meet Bruno the gigantic bouncer. After getting past him (by showing him the backstage passes), they meet Bobo. Bobo is yelling at and insulting his staff. And he does the same to Sprinkles and Jack, who are peppering him with superfan questions. Bobo keeps yelling and swearing at them until he gets so mad, he grabs a giant ax. Swinging it around, he strikes Sprinkles in the side and kicks him in the face. He then punches Jack with brass knuckles. Sprinkles whips out nunchucks and beats Bobo down, and then rams into Bruno with his antlers as they make their escape from the show's studio. Bobo has written an autobiography, "I am Bobo, Hear Me Roar", and has had a comic book made about him, "Bobo on Parade". Category:Celebrity Category:Villain